This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle control systems typically choose a straight or constant travel path for the vehicle that positions the vehicle along a center line of a lane in which the vehicle is traveling. In other words, the vehicle is equidistant from either adjacent driving lane or adjacent vehicles. Human occupants can find such a path uncomfortable during certain overtaking conditions (e.g. passing other vehicles or being passed by other vehicles).